


Moving through the shadows, 'till I reach victory

by creedfan1868



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed References, Assassins vs. Templars, Blighter, Cliffhangers, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Horror, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Loss, Love, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Smut, Past, Responsibility, Romance, Siblings, Smut, Surgeons, Templars, Violence, respect, rook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedfan1868/pseuds/creedfan1868
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Assassins Creed Syndicate fan fiction.</p><p>Two twins named Adeline and Edward, separated young, seek justice and attempt to find out the truth of their past. They face important choices along the way and many incredible fights that help them find out who they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the Assassins Creed Syndicate universe. Adeline and Edward are made up characters. 
> 
> This first chapter is focused on Adeline, the twins have been separated since they were 6 years old. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was late in the evening when Adeline finished her shift at the hospital. She had requested a few days off work to deal with a personal matter and she craved solitude from the world, away from blood, death, and the pain of others. 

She was on her way to the Seven Bells pub in London Borough. The night was cold, the wind blew harshly against her face, causing her to wince and draw her scarf over her mouth and nose and wrap her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. She made sure to keep her eyes to the floor. 

As she reached the bridge connecting Southwark to the city of London she stopped and sat there on the concrete bench and pondered on the options she had been given. She pulled out a letter from her coat pocket and stared at the symbol in the top right corner, "Templars" she thought. She always knew this day would come, a day of choosing. If she sided with the Templars she could fulfil her mother and fathers legacy however, on the other hand, if she sided with the Assassins they might not except her on the count of her parents cruel and inhumane actions. 

She shook her head slightly to get herself together again. She then sighed, stood up and straightened herself down, and began to walk on the way she was originally headed. It began to rain heavily causing her to groan and walk faster and it was 11 o'clock by the time she got to the Seven Bells. As she approached she could hear drunken laughter and cheer near the pub but surprisingly it gave her no pleasure or lightened her mood, however she found it a good distraction from her devilish thoughts. She entered the dark pub, a few cold eyes landed on her but they soon lost interest and went back to their own activities. Adeline walked over to a stool by the bar and decided that looked like a good place to sit, she took off her scarf and coat before sitting down and keeping them safely on her thighs. 

"Hello there Ady" said the familiar barkeep, making Adeline look up from where she was adjusting her soaking wet hair and flash him a smile. "A pint of bitter, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, please" she replied, still adjusting her hair. 

She looked around and noticed there were more gang members with green and yellow colours. She was suddenly awoken from her thoughts by the clink of the mug of bitter placed in front of her.

"Its on the house, sweetheart" the barkeep said with a wink.

Adeline gave him a small smile and thanked him before sighing to herself. 

"Whats wrong Ady?" he asked leaning on the bar and looking at her intently. 

"Nothing" she replied sadly, looking into her pint for some sort of answer.

The barkeep obviously wasn't buying her lies and challenged her in a stern vice "Adeline...".

Adeline lifted her head slowly and but her lip, she struggled to look at the barkeep in the eyes so she settled on staring at the bottles behind him. "I...um...I am facing an identity crisis" the barkeep looked at her confused so she ducked her head again "Don't worry, just ignore me, I'll be fine" 

"Alright..." he eventually answered, not hiding the fact he was unconvinced. "But if you ever need to talk, I'm all ears" 

Adeline smiled at him "Thanks Albert". As he turned away she touched his arm to get his attention "one more thing, Al. I thought all the clinkers were gone? Why are there more?" 

"Rooks" he answered with a terse tone.

"Huh?" she replied confused, her eyebrows furrowing.

Albert began to explain "You see, sweetheart, there is this new gang that are going to take back the whole of London from the Blighters" 

Adeline nodded, thinking now that was just going to be a blood bath between the two gangs. Suddenly the door of the pub opened and there was the Blighters, they walked over to the bar not taking their eyes off the Rooks. 

The room was silent until one of the brutes spoke " two pints of bitter, barkeep". Albert nodded and prepared their drinks as Adeline sat there brooding and sipping her drink to kill the pain. She only grew more angry as one of the Blighters came over to her and stood 2 inches away from her face threateningly.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" He said with a devilish look in his eyes. He took a seat next to her, at the same time she stood up placing her coat and scarf on the bar. 

"Nothing for you" Adeline replied after finishing her pint and glaring at the man. 

"Oh I don't think..." "I'm warning you" Adeline interrupted the Blighter as he tried to retort back. 

Before he could get another word in, she placed her boot heel into the bar stool legs and kicked it back. His face smashed into the bar with a spray of blood and teeth. He slid off the bar onto the floor, groaning with both hands to his mouth, the whole pub staring in disbelief.

"Oi! Come here you bitch! I'll give you a right good hiding!" Said another Blighter and she turned around to stare at him. The pub was silent as though no one dared to make a sound. 

Everyone watched as Adeline moved towards the Blighter ready to fight but Albert's voice interrupted them "Not in here!" he shouted "outside!" 

Adeline gulped as she and the Blighter still continued to stare at each other, both not sure what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as its my first fan fiction. Please leave kudos if you liked it and comment :) I'll be updating soon xx


	2. The fight

Their eyes never left each others. The Rooks at the far end of the pub began to whisper to one another, still not daring to take their eyes off of Adeline and the Blighter. The place was silent until a drunken roar came from one of the Rooks, "Go on, lass! Give him a good hiding!".

"Yeah, go on lass!" came another roar from the other end of the pub.

The Blighter looked around slightly nervous before he turned to look at Adeline to see that a smile was playing on her lips. She moved towards the door slowly with the same smile that said "once we get out of here I'm going to pummel you into the ground". She walked outside first, in front of him, still keeping her senses alert in case he tried to get a sly punch to the side of her head. She turned around still smiling, antagonizing the Blighter even more and she could see the rage building up in his eyes.

They were both still fairly near the pub and it was still heavily raining, even thought the wind had died down since earlier. Adeline felt the rain seeping through her waistcoat and shirt and she cringed at the uncomfortable feeling, quickly shaking it off and forcing herself to stay focussed. Her hair dangling over her forehead stuck to her head and she moved it to the side and out of the way. 

By this time, the small group of Rooks that were inside had stumbled out of the pub cheering for Adeline to give the Blighter a walloping, a small crowd gathered around Adeline and her opponent to watch the fight take place. 

"This is it", Adeline thought to herself, she had to analyse the man in front of her, search for any weaknesses and strengths to try and give her an advantage. They were both ready to brawl and she knew her opponent was arrogant and foolish for underestimating her, this was his only (and maybe even last) mistake.

Adeline was ever so nimble on her feet, fast and deadly, "speed beats size" she kept repeating in her mind. Her build wasn't the biggest compared to the Blighter but she knew she could take him on, she was confident in herself. 

Finally the Blighter threw his first punch, it embarrassingly never even made it close to her face, only connecting with her left forearm as she held it up lightning fast to block herself, as her right fist rose quickly and connected with the Blighters nose. She heard and felt the crunch of his nose breaking followed by a spray of crimson and a howl of pain. This caused a cheer to come from behind her, the Rooks obviously impressed and delighted. 

The Blighter was on his knees in front of Adeline with both of his hands at his nose trying to stop the flow of blood. She looked down at her victim without the smile this time, watching to see what he would do next. 

Suddenly he came to his feet, slightly disorientated, and stepped a few paces back. He tried hopelessly for another swing which lead to her deflecting it, she head-butted him in the face and the Blighter fell unconscious on the pavement. 

Adeline turned around to find the Rooks gone, every other drunk who had gathered around were cheering for her but the Rooks were nowhere to be found. A moment later she discovered where the Rooks had gone, they appeared in the doorway of the pub and threw the other Blighter who was hiding in the pub into the street near the other one. She winced a little when the Blighter head hit the concrete with a very audible crack. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by the Rooks and they ushered her into the pub and out of the still pouring rain, she was soaking wet and the warmth I the pub was a relief. 

The Rooks asked her to sit with them and she obliged, quickly grabbing her coat and scarf off the bar. Before she walked away she noticed Albert smiling at her.

"Feel better?" He asked and she nodded.

"Very, thanks Al. Four pints of bitter please"

Albert nodded happily and took the money Adeline placed on the bar. She then walked back to the table the Rooks were at and sat with them, their drinks arrived quickly and each Rook took one gratefully as they told Adeline stories of their lives. For the first time she let it show that she was truly happy.

A few rounds of pints later she found herself listening to how the Rooks were formed. James, a tall man with brown hair hidden under his hat and a beard, said drunkenly "the boss said he is meeting us soon lads and lass" before he doffed off his to hat to Adeline. 

Just as Albert placed another round of pints that they'd ordered on the table the doors to the pub opened. Adeline turned to see who it was out of curiosity and her draw dropped in disbelief, she couldn't believe who was standing a few feet away from her. 

James smiled "and there he is" he said as he pointed to who was at the door. "Adeline you have to meet him and there might be a place in the Rooks for you" he slurred, pissed out of his skull as he had his hands on her shoulders. Adeline slouched in the chair wishing she could just disappear, she held her pint to her lips in hope it would hide her face.

The man walked over to the table and she gulped as she thought to herself., 

"oh god, I would give anything to be somewhere else right now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please leave kudos if you liked it and comment if you want to. I'll be updating soon xx


	3. Realisation

Adeline sunk lower in her chair as she took another look at the figure in pub entrance

She decided to act fast so she took another swig of bitter and stood up with a slight wobble. The bitter was taking effect and she blinked quickly to remove the blurriness from her eyes

James looked at her with curiosity "where are you going?" He slurred with a hiccup. Before she could answer a voice came behind her "a pint of bitter om to the fighter who knocked out the two blighters"

It was him

She realised she was still standing so she made a quick dash for the door avoiding any eye contact with him.

Just before she was at the door someone caught her arm "you forgot your coat, love". 

She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. She turned slowly.   
There were knots in her stomach. She avoided eye contact and kept them to the ground. She couldnt look at him after what she did to him all those years ago.

She hoped she didnt get recognised "thanks".  
She mumbled under breath, eyes still on the ground. 

He looked at her with great curiosity. James and the other rooks watched with wide-eyed intrigue. 

Just as she turned he grabbed her arm a little rougher and tighter this time

"God he has recognised me" she thought. 

She could feel herself blushing, which was strange as over the years she didnt show any emotion, didnt allow it.

"Adeline" he asked in a hushed tone with complete astonishment. 

Her green eyes met his hazel eyes with a awkward little smile and a cough to clear her throat. 

"Yes?" she replied. 

James jumped in "Boss, have you met this lass before? I think you owe her a free drink? She is the one responsible for them two blighters out there!" he slurred pointing at the doors of the pub. 

They didnt take their eyes off each other. His thought of all the good times they had spent together and the fun they had. He knew she had always had his back no matter what. Had she changed? How long had she been in london? She thought she saw a hint of happiness in his eyes, then it left as quickly as it appeared. He remembered the night she had left him without warning.

Suddenly the short silence was broken 

"I don't owe her a thing" he stated with a nastiness she had never seen before. 

She stepped two paces back defencivly. He had never spoke to her like that before, ever. He was furious, her eyes dropped to the ground then back to him. 

He broke the gaze then he pulled a chair up to the table. There was another silence whilst Albert brought him a pint. 

"On the house for gettin' rid of the Blighters in Whitechapel" he said with a smile as well giving him a pat on the back. 

He smiled and tipped his hat to Al. He took a swig of bitter and turned to Adeline. 

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?"

"Excuse me?" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you were running off...." he took another swig "again".

She laughed dryly walked over to the table and rested on the chair.

"Listen, now is not the time to piss me off as I have just had a long miserable week working with that wonderful doctor John Elliotson" she explained to him. She took one last swig of her bitter. 

He had heard that name before but where. Then it hit him.

"God was she in with the templars now?"He thought to himself. He looked at her with blank expression.

"What?" She asked blatantly.

"Who did you just say you worked for?" He asked curiously. Before she could reply he motioned to a chair and ordered her to sit down. 

She obediently complied, feeling as though she was about to be scolded like a child who just did something bad.

He turned to the rooks "would you leave us for a minute?" 

They nodded got up and moved to the another table. 

"We need to talk" He said.

Adeline gulped but then asked strongly "About what?"

He was struggling to find the right words.

He looked into her green eyes. He was looking at her for an answer, he just couldn't come to terms with her being a templar. 

She laughed nervously "what?" She asked again a bit more agitated. 

He sighed and drank the rest of his bitter, stood up and looked at her "come on" he gestured towards the door "we need to talk but not here" he explained. 

She stood up and put her coat on, it was still a little damp. "Then where are we going talk?" 

"On the train I won when me and my sister evie defeated rexford kaylock in a gang war" he explained triumptly. 

She looked at him sideways with a smile "I dont believe you" 

"I swear, would I lie to you?"

"You dont want me to answer that" she replied with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and comment :)


	4. Reconciliation

Jacob and Adeline left the pub. As soon as they left they were hit by the terrible rain. 

Adeline pulled her scarf up to her nose and wrapped her hands around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. Jacob pulled the front brim of his hat down to shield his eyes against the harsh rain. 

They began walking towards Cannon Street Station. There silence and the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Jacob glanced at Adeline a few times but she kept her eyes firmly locked on the ground in front of her. She didn't have the stomach to look at him, she could feel him looking at her. Every glance she felt a new feeling of guilt run through her body.

Jacob wanted to talk but considering the mood Adeline was in he knew that it was better to just leave her be. 

He remembered when she had screamed at him for about half an hour and then she was cuddling him the next minute like nothing happened. He let out a little chuckle at the thought. 

Adeline glanced up at him confused at what he found funny. He stopped when she glanced at him. 

She looked at him with no emotion at all but a raised eyebrow. She suddenly broke the gaze and her eyes were to the ground again.

They arrived at the station and they began to walk up the steps. 

The station was barely populated. A few men and women about. It gave the station a eerie feel. 

They arrived at the platform. There were no trains in the stations. 

Adeline pulled the scarf off of her nose and turned to Jacob to find him sitting on a bench.

"So?" Jacob shrugged at her inquiry. "What?" 

"The train" she asked still agitated as she turned her back to him. 

"My,my,my we are impatient arent we, it will be here around 20 minutes or so" He replied.

She scoffed as she turned to him slowly with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. "Tell me does the pot calling the kettle black mean anything to you?"

He shrugged again at her question. She sighed with fustration.

"What?" He exclaimed she looked at him again with a blank expression. 

She began to bite her lip, her arms went to her side as she strode over to him. They didnt break eye contact with each other. 

She was in front of him quickly and he was reclined against the bench with his arms folded. She tilted her head to the right a bit.

"Go on say it" she stated. He suddenly stood up in front of her. "What could i possible have to say to you?" He stated in a sarcastic tone. 

No matter how much she wanted to fight him she just couldnt be bothered. She was half-drunk, freezing and starting to get a headache. She foldered her arms and sat on the end of the bench with her legs crossed and back to Jacob. 

Jacob scoffed "an apology might be a nice" he added as he sat down.

A couple of minutes passed that felt like forever. 

Jacob was still looking at her he was chewing the inside of his mouth thinking for something to say. He had nothing to be sorry for. "It was her who was in the wrong" he thought. 

She could feel him looking at him.

"Didn't your father ever tell you its rude to stare" she said as she turned around and rested her body against the bench. 

Jacob was staring at her. She turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked agitated. 

Jacob puts his hands up to mimic a surrender and shook his head slightly. She rolled her eyes. 

She looked over at Jacob. His head was down and and he was drumming a beat on his thighs. 

She looked at him and sighed. "Here comes the guilt" she thought.

"Jacob?"

He looked up at her. She moved over a bit near him. 

She sighed and started "Jacob I'm sorry....Its just that things have just been a bit rough thats all and then theres you and the letters". She sighed and held her head in her hands.

She suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder. She felt a surge of electricity through her body.

He sighed thinking that even though she was tough on the outside she was soft on the inside. And she hadnt changed a bit. The thought made his chuckle.

"What so funny?" she said

"I'm sorry but since when have you ever let little things like this get you down?"

She turned her head to him and smiled. He returned the smile.  
"Cheer up adeline, here comes the train"

She turned to see the train pulling up the the station. It looked a little worn down, the paint was stripping and the windows were dirty or cracked. 

She and jacob were standing outside of the carriages when he stepped in front of her to get a good look of her face. 

She was impressed but she still looked sad at the same time. He held out his hand to her in his own little ecentric way. 

"Now miss if would please give me your hand I will take you on a full tour of our marvalous train". 

She couldnt help but smirk. "You havent changed a bit have you?". He gave a mischievious smile and wink. 

She couldnt help but grin like a cheshire cat. Not doing too well to hide she was a bit flattered. 

He could have sworn she was blushing. Jacob could still see sadness in her eyes. She gave him her hand and he led her into the car. It looked like a small bar room. He gently released her hand. 

The train jolted as it began to move and Adeline nearly lost her footing. Jacob caught her arm and steadied her. She smiled at him a bit embarrassed about that.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked. 

She walked ahead and looked around. "Not much you know the odd pint or.....5"

"You never could handle the beer could you?" 

She sat down in the booth. "Oi yes i can"

He was leaning against the booth." Dont start this adds no you cant"

She made herself comfy on the seats, her back to the window and legs stretched out on the seat. She removed her scarf and placed it on the table. She looked at him sideways her arms were folded and her eyes narrowed. 

"Admit it Ads you cant handle beer like I can" Jacob said smugly. 

She scoffed and laughed at the same time. He smiled at her.

"You fancy a pint?" He asked still leaning on the booth frame.

"Got any whiskey?" She asked.

"Yeah i think so" Jacob nodded as he began to stand up.

She watched him go to the bar and get their drinks ready. She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head against the window looking out. 

She was lost in thought. Jacob had turned to see her in a daze. She looked like she was about to breakdown and cry. Now he knew something was seriously botherin her.

He sighed and walked over to the table with two bottles, one of beer and the other whiskey. He slid into the booth and placed the bottles on the table. 

Adeline was still looking out of the window. It was still raining heavily. Jacob moved the bottle to her. She looked at the bottle then to him and smiled weakly. She took a drink out of her and grimanced as the liquid burned the inside of the throat. 

"I'm sorry we havent got any glasses" Jacob said apologetically and she shrugged at him. 

She began to stare in front of herself while taking drink. He looked down at his bottle and sighed." Adeline whats wrong?" He asked. 

She shook her head. He leaned back and sighed agitated. He took off his top hat and tossed it lightly onto the table next to her scarf. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Really? Nothing wrong? You look like your going to cry" he insisted angrily. 

She broke out of the gaze and looked at him slamming the bottle down which was empty on the table. "Was i speaking another language when I said there was nothing wrong?!" she retorted. 

"Come on Adeline we've been through too much together. I know when somethings upset you" he said in a gentle tone. 

She thought about the letter and whether or not she should tell him. She bit her lip just before she was about to speak. 

They both turned their heads to the doorway where james and the other rooks had wandered in drunk. They greeted Jacob and Adeline again. 

Jacob looked at her and sighed "come on" he said as he got out of the booth, she followed him into the next car.

While she was looking at the books on the shelves he pulled the curtain across the assassination wall. She sat down on the sofa and he turned to see her looking at him. 

"Is that your to-do list?" She chuckled. 

He gulped and wondered how she knew, he shrugged "something like that". 

He sat down close beside her.  
"Now tell me whats got you like this" he asked. 

She sighed and crossed her legs on the sofa like a child. He was still looking at her. She smiled weakly. " I...urm I....I I'm lonely Jacob" she couldnt even look at him when she said it. 

She had never confided in anyone like this since she left Jacob. She felt weak inside. 

He sighed and beckoned her in for a hug "Come here". She fell into his embrace. She felt his head leaning against hers. "I've missed you you know"

She sighed happily, curled her legs up and lifted her head to look at him "You're not angry with me?".

He placed her side fringe behind her ears "well honestly yes and I still am, you know".

"Yeah I know" she looked down and rested her head on his chest. He placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing gently. He placed his head on hers. 

They stayed liked that for a few minutes until Jacob broke the silence. "Ady... you know when you said you worked for Dr Elliotson? Well..." 

She cut him off before he could ask. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "No im not in with the templars jacob" 

He looked shocked. She pulled away from him and looked at the ground. He wanted to pull her back for another cuddle. "You feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah but I swear if you tell any..."

"I wont" he interuppted and gave her a tight lined smile. 

She lay back on the sofa looking at Jacob. He did the same. Their faces were centimeters away from each others. Suddenly he leaned in for a kiss. She didnt pull away. Her lips were soft. His hand moved to her cheek slowly stroking it. He decided to take the kiss deeper, her mouth was warm, he could taste the whiskey she had been drinking. 

They both pulled away to breathe. They were panting slightly. They gazed at each other till finally she rested in his arms again. Nothing was said they just shared the silence comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comment :) x
> 
> Also I've made a tumblr account!
> 
> My main is victorianassassinqueen  
> And my requests sideblog is jacobandevietrash
> 
> You can follow me on those if you want to :)


End file.
